


孩子的领地

by Karenkk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 3380
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: Roy 和 Edward的关系终于在哈库罗将军抵达中部的那一日变质。





	

机械铠构成的右臂和左腿，小小的身躯有着意料外的重量。钢压在我的身上，扎束在身后的头发有些松散，零落的金色发丝在视线中随着动作细微的晃动。身体抵着质地坚硬的办公桌面，棱角分明的边沿卡在腰背间说不上舒服。温暖的唇摩擦着我的，他尝试着亲吻我。探出的舌舔舐着，再转而笨拙的吮吸。小小的牙尖咬着我的唇瓣，一下又一下，直到唇齿间溢出淡淡的血腥味。

我用力的推开他。他呆了呆，干脆整个人埋入我的怀中。像是在发泄着什么似的，他扯开了我的军服的领口。粗鲁的动作在拉扯间推倒了右手边一排堆积成小山状的文件，数只价值不菲的钢笔顺势滚下了桌，在和地板撞击的瞬间发出断裂的声音。满满的一瓶墨水被撞飞了出去，造就了一地的惨不忍睹，连那些所谓的紧急公文都逃脱不了被牵连的斑斑痕迹的命运。我拧了眉，完全可以想象到等会赫可艾中尉看到这一切时的脾气发作。为了遮掩上次在墙上留下的枪孔而重新粉刷的油漆还才干透没几天，只要仔细看还可以看出和周边稍稍不同的颜色，想不到这么快又要旧戏重演。自从钢加入后，军部的公物修理支出就一直高的离谱。

“钢…”我无奈的叹气，感觉闷疼的感觉开始在太阳穴附近积存，“我开始考虑扣除你一半的研究经费作为公物破坏的赔偿了…”

“闭嘴。”他低声对我吼叫道。从扭曲的嘴唇中挤出的字句，几乎是咬牙切齿的。金色的眼瞳直直对上我的，溢荡其中的情绪沸腾，压制不住的失控。炙热到了几乎足以将人焚烧的地步，在那狂热的视线下我的心跳漏了一拍。他逼视着我。他靠的很近，近到我都可以感觉到炙热的呼吸吞吐在我脸颊上。然后，他俯下了身，狠狠的咬上我的肩。突然而来的痛楚让我倒抽了口气，这或许让他很满意，所以他又在稍下方的部位咬下了第二口。

“为什么…为什么我是唯一被推开的那个？”

我挑了挑眉，“对上司不敬是要受军法处置，你很想被送上军事法庭吗？”

“我看到了啊！”他终究吼了出来。“我上次回来的时候！”

是吗…原来这才是他那天那么反常的原因。

才从东边的小镇做调查回来，在中部滞留不到几个钟头根本没有什么休息就又带着弟弟远行。那天的他头压的低低的，金色的刘海遮盖了大半张脸，不管我怎么揶揄捉弄，嘲笑他三个月不见完全没有长高的迹象都不肯说话。他只是沉默的将报告书丢在书桌上，拿了新的授命就跑出了门。甚至没有抱怨上次给的贤者之石的情报根本是在浪费他的时间，也没有质问为什么这次的巡视这么的遥远偏僻。难得一次回来没有和我吵的把整个司令部闹翻天，吓得无能党们都以为天要下红雨了。

回想起来，那天是东巡归来的哈库罗将军抵达中部的日子。在对大总统做简略报告前他在我的办公室滞留了半个钟头。一幅狂傲的嘴脸，貌似漫不经心的说着他对我所谓的长年栽培，轻描淡写的提醒着我作为下属的应有的忠心和恰当的进退。他的意思很明白，也很清楚。再光明得体的言词都掩盖不住那双眼睛中膨胀的欲望，还有掩盖其下的算计衡量。我的视线落在他那身笔挺的军服，还有肩上的三颗星徽，知道他在暗示现在的我所拥有的一切在于他仅仅是一句话就可以摧毁的。就像数年前的那次明升暗降，将我贬到了偏远的东方司令部。说的好听是重用，让我整顿混乱的地区，事实上却是隔绝我和中部政要的关系，断绝我的人脉。那样的兴师动众，就是为了给当时太过锋芒毕露的我一个警告。他离不开我的力量，却也担心我的羽翼日渐丰满会给他带来的威胁。就像我，反感于他造成的阻碍的同时也必须依靠他的权势抵挡敌对派系的排除手段。种种厉害关系巧妙的维持着平衡，我暂时没有颠覆这天平的打算。所以，我只是笑着说属下自当尽心尽力为阁下效力。当然，这种忠诚的前提是建立在彼此共同的利益上，在这点上我想我和他都是心知肚明的。

我究竟是养了只狗还是匹狼，有力的手紧扣着我的下颌，那个男人一直直视着我的眼睛，很久之后才在我耳畔质问。

我笑了，笑的魅惑而又轻浮。有什么差别吗？现在的我自然会忠心不二，他也是庇护有加，不过只要窥视到弱点，我们中间任何一个人都会将对方撕裂铲除，毫不留情。

然后，也是在这张桌子上沉沉的重量压上了身。身体本能的欲望在身后男人一次又一次的进出中慢慢的被诱发。自己半真半假的低吟混着身后沉重的喘息，就这样在耳际回荡不息。在高潮的时候，那个男人的手拽住我的发，一口咬上了我的后颈，我吃痛的仰起头，泛着光晕的视线中隐约看到了一双隐藏在半合的门后的眼睛，一双非常漂亮的金色眼瞳。原来真的是他，那时的我仅仅当做是幻觉就将事情丢在了脑后，毕竟这种时候赫可艾总是会为我清除周围的闲杂人等，防的就是这种尴尬。不过，想来再严谨的防护也会有疏漏的时候吧。

像是被我的沉默所感染，钢的脸上开始浮现更加明显的焦躁痕迹。任性，缺乏耐心，高傲的不知天高地厚，认为世界上没有什么事做不到的，就算犯了再大的错误只要坚持下去就一定可以找到补救的方法，这就是孩子的特性和思维方式。能够拥有那种纯真的只会是孩子。是啊，他还只不过是个孩子。一个十五岁的孩子。

而在明知的情况下纵容了这个孩子的我，想来大概是错的很离谱。当初为什么会默许了他的放肆呢，明明没有任何利益可图。那个仅仅是孩子的家伙抱着我，抱的很紧，紧到手指隔着厚厚的军服都会深深陷入我的肌肤。我直觉的想要挣开，身体却在听到他低低的咛喃的时候僵住。

很温暖…很温暖的体温…真好呢…

我就那样莫名其妙的心软了。就这样任由他抱着我抱了很久。久到我连呼吸都忘记，感官中只剩下被那个小小的身躯环绕的感觉。

“这不关你的事。作为我的下属，你所需要做的就是服从命令，仅此而已。还是说你的大脑和你的身高成正比，这几年完全没有成长，连身为军人最基本的常识还没有理解？”我淡淡的嘲讽道。

“你…你…你这该死的无能…”脸涨得的红红的，他低低的吼着。

而我则是终于忍不住笑出声来，“无能的是你这个小豆子吧。”附加意有所指的挑了挑眉。

“谁是小到掉到豆堆中就再也找不到踪迹的小豆丁啊？！”钢喊道。瞬间的爆发，完全没有出乎意料之外。“我喜欢你…我喜欢你…你这个死无能到底知道不知道？！”

喜欢吗…这并不是钢第一次说类似的话。第一次纵容他的妄为的时候，他的手紧扣着我的腰，随着侵入的频率，夹杂在他淆乱的喘息声中我也曾隐约听到这样的话语。那时的我只是一笑置之，没有当真。他只不过是孩子，一个根本不知道自己在说什么做什么的孩子。事后，我仅仅将一叠厚厚的档案丢在那个一脸难以掩饰的羞涩和无措的孩子头上，直截了当的打发他去某个偏远地区做视察。他看了我很久，小小的脸上充满了复杂的神情。嘴开合了几次，却没有冒出一个字，他最终冲出了门外。被摔上的大门撞上门框，发出巨大响声连墙都被震动的嗡嗡作响。

“钢，你喜欢我？”

他点了点头。

我看着他，他的眼眉分分寸寸写满率真。就算同属军部，将我整个存在都感染了的世俗，功利，野心在他身上是一丝一毫的都看不见。他和我是多么的不一样。那样纯净的存在，如同太阳，光亮的让人移不开视线的同时也想要推开，离自己越远越好。很奇怪的心理，值得玩味的是置于这种矛盾心情中的我究竟是潜意识的想要保护这种单纯，还是痛恨这个永远置身在自己规划出的领地中拒绝长大的孩子。

我勾住他的衣领，一点一点的将他拉近，直到他的鼻尖紧贴着我的。瞪大的眼瞳写满了茫然，而映现在那片耀目的金色中的我则笑的一脸冷然。“你凭什么喜欢我？”

他呆呆的看着我。

“晋升，权利，庇护，这是他们可以给我的。而你这个小鬼，可以给我什么？”我冷冷的说。

“我可以！”他笑了。兴奋的情绪感染了他的双眼，让它们亮的惊人，“你不是想成为大总统吗？我可以在你身后一步一步的推你到达那个位置！这样就可以了吧！”

他说的那么坚决，没有留下丝毫让人质疑的余地，直接到让没有意料到这个答案的我陷入措手不及的狼狈。在我呆愣的瞬间，他的双手环绕上我的腰，他整个人埋入我的胸膛。

手摁着他的头，我本能的想要推开他。却听到在我凌乱的衣襟间传来的咛喃，“那么作为等价交换，你从此只能属于我。就此说定不许反悔。”

我的手就这样陷入他的发间，金黄的发丝覆盖了我的指尖。就算隔着粗糙的发火布，我也能感到一种莫名的物质借着单纯的接触慢慢的渗入我的身体。那种或许叫做温暖的东西，就这样在我的神经中流淌，不知怎么的让我抽不回手。

我抬着头，看着从半开的窗帘间射入的日光和漂浮其间的点点尘灰。完全脱轨的发展让我想要叹气。想要用孩子的方式理解我的他，和想要借着大人的方法沟通的我，不知道谁才是真正的傻瓜。

所以，我讨厌小鬼的存在啊。

 

-完-


End file.
